tmntfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Technodrom
[[Datei:Technodrome.jpg|thumb|360 px|'Der Technodrom']] Der Technodrom (Englisch: Technodrome) ist eine fahrbare Festung und das Hauptquartier der Schurken Shredder und Krang in der 1987iger Zeichentrickserie. Beschreibung Der Technodrom ist im Grunde eine riesige kugelartige Struktur, die auf Raupenketten montiert ist. Sie steht mehrere Stockwerke (ungefähr 30 Meter) hoch, ist mit Titanplatten gepanzert und mit allerlei Waffen (vor allem Laserkanonen) ausgestattet, welche ihm eine enorme Offensivkapazität verleihen. Mit genügend Energie kann auch ein Kraftfeld erzeugt werden, um die Schutzkapazität des Technodroms zu erhöhen. Der Technodrom ist mit seiner Panzerung und seinen Lebenserhaltungssystemen in der Lage, in jedwedem Gelände und unter allen möglichen Umweltbedingungen (selbst in flüssiger Lava) zu operieren, sofern sich entsprechende Möglichkeiten zum Antrieb bei besonderen Geländeformen bieten, wie etwa dem freien Raum. Die Hauptbeförderungsmethode neben den Panzerketten ist jedoch ein im Technodrom installiertes Dimensionsportal, mit dem die Festung meistens zwischen der Erde und Dimension X reisen kann. Cartoonserie (1987) Der Technodrom wurde in der Dimension X von Krang und dessen damaligem Partner Drakus entworfen und gebaut, wurde dann aber von Krang allein übernommen, während Drakus auf die Erde verbannt wurde."Wo ist Shredder?" Als später Krang selbst auf der Erde strandete und dabei noch seinen Körper verlor, traf er auf den Shredder, wurde dessen Verbündeter und stellte ihm daher auch die Kapazitäten des Technodroms zur Verfügung. Obwohl der Technodrom eigentlich eine sehr formidable Waffe war, verbrachte er die meiste Zeit seiner Existenz damit, dass er irgendwo festsaß - wenn nicht in Dimension X, dann in der Nähe des Erdkerns, unter der Eisdecke des Nordpols oder sogar in einem schwarzen Loch. Wenn er aber im Einsatz war, wurde er von den Turtles - besonders von Donatello - schnell wieder außer Gefecht gesetzt; meist, indem das Dimensionsportal aktiviert wurde, das den Technodrom dann in die Dimension X versetzte. thumb|left|Der zerstörte Technodrom Als der Technodrom schließlich auf dem Planeten Balaraphon landete, zerstörten die Turtles dort dessen Hauptreaktoren, und durch einen Sturz in ein riesiges Loch wurde der Technodrom auch strukturell irreparabel beschädigt. Als die Turtles schließlich ein letztes Mal in den Technodrom zurückkehrten, um Krangs alten Roboterkörper für den Kampf gegen Lord Dregg zu bergen, war dieser schon längst aufgegeben worden und nur noch eine halbzerfallene Ruine. 'Mini-Technodrom' thumb|Der Mini-Technodrom Der Mini-Technodrom war eine kleinere Ersatzausgabe des Technodroms, den Shredder, Krang und Chrome Dome konstruierten, als die ursprüngliche Maschine für eine Zeitlang am Nordpool im Eis festsaß. Diese Version besaß längst nicht alle Kapazitäten seines Originals und diente mehr als übergroßer (ungefähr 10 Meter hoher) Panzer. Durch seine ineffiziente Panzerung war der Mini-Technodrom jedoch wesentlich verwundbarer und verging daher in einer Explosion, nachdem die im Kampf erlittenen Schäden jenseits aller Belastbarkeit anstiegen. Auftritte *"Der Goldige Planet - Teil 1" *"Der Goldige Planet - Teil 2" IDW Comics thumb|left|180px|Der Technodrom in Aktion (IDW Comics)In den IDW-Comics ist der Technodrom eine Terraformer-Maschine, die Krang zur Erschaffung einer neuen Heimatwelt für die Überlebenden seiner Rasse auf der Erde einsetzen will. Sowohl Dr. Honeycutt als auch Baxter Stockman"Sins of the Fathers" #1 und "Sins of the Fathers" #2, und ''Utrom Empire'' #1, #2 und #3 werden im Verlauf der Serie zu dessen Vollendung als technische Konstruktionleiter zwangsverpflichtet. Der Technodrom wird schließlich vollendet und aktiviert auf Burnow Island, doch den Turtles und Honeycutt gelingt es im letzten Moment, eine weltweite Expansion des Terraforming-Effekts zu verhindern und Krang der königlichen Armee der Neutrinos zu übergeben."Attack on Technodrome" #3 und #4 Seit Krangs Exil dient der Technodrom als neue Heimatbasis der wiedererweckten Utroms unter Ma'riells Führung. Der Mini-Technodrom hat einen Cameoauftritt in einer alternativen Zeitlinie, in der sich Bebop während seines und Rocksteadys eskalierten Zeitreise-Versuchs verirrt.''Bebop & Rocksteady Destroy Everything!'' #4 Animationsserie (2012) thumb|200px|Der Technodrom in der 2012 SerieEin Technodrom erscheint in der Doppelfolge "Showdown" Teil 1 und Teil 2 der 2012 Animationsserie als Instrument der Kraang für die Eroberung der Erde. Er vollführt dort eine Doppelfunktion als fliegende Festung und Mutationswaffe für den Plan der Kraang, die Erde zu kolonisieren. Dieses Schiff erweist sich später als nur eines von einer ganzen Flotte, welche die Kraang in der Dimension X als mobile Operationsbasen verwenden. Auftritte *"Showdown" Teil 1 und Teil 2 *"Wormquake! - Part 1" (Cameo) *"Plan 10" *"Into Dimension X!" (Cameo) *"The Invasion - Part 1" (erwähnt) *"Battle for New York - Part 2" Filme ''Turtles Forever [[Datei:Turtles_Forever_Technodrome.jpg|thumb|Der Technodrom in ''Turtles Forever]]Im Zeichentrickspecial Turtles Forever befinden sich Shredder und Krang wieder im Besitz des Technodroms; ob es sich allerdings um das Original oder einen Nachbau handelte, bleibt ungeklärt. Er wies aber alle Grundausstattungen des Technodroms auf, insbesondere das Dimensionsportal. Der Technodrom wurde schließlich vom Utrom Shredder und seiner Tochter Karai übernommen und per Utromtechnologie in einer weit gefährlichere (und stromlinienförmige) Version umgebaut, mit welcher Ch'rell die Urwelt der Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles zu zerstören versuchte. Was mit dem modernisierten Technodrom nach Ch'rells Ende passierte, bleibt ungeklärt. '2016 Film' In der Fortsetzung des 2014 Actionfilms besteht der Technodrom aus modularen Einzelteilen, die sich an einem mit einem Sender markierten Zielort selbstständig zusammensetzen. Bildergalerie Technodrome3.jpg|Technodrom I (1987 Serie) Technodrome_(4).jpg|Technodrom II (1987 Serie) Technodrome_(26).jpg|Technodrom III (1987 Serie) 87_technodrome.jpg|Technodrom der 87er Serie ab Staffel 8 87_technodrome_portal_room.jpg|Portalraum (1987 Serie) Mini-technodrome1.jpg|Mini-Technodrom I (1987 Serie) Mini-technodrome2.jpg|Mini-Technodrome II (1987 Serie) Neo_Technodrome_I.jpg|Technodrom (Turtles Forever) Portal neotechnodrom.jpg|Portalraum (Turtles Forever) 12_technodrome.jpg|Technodrom (2012 Serie) 1987_Technodrom_Trans-Dimensional_Turtles.jpg|Der 87er Technodrom in der 2012 Serie"Trans-Dimensional Turtles" 16_Technodrome.jpg|Der Technodrom im Film [[Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows (Film)|''Out of the Shadows]] (''2016) Siehe auch *Krang und Kraang **TMNT-Teleporter **Bubble Walker *Shredder *Dimension X *Drakus *Techno Rover Einzelnachweise en:Technodrome Kategorie:Gegenstände Kategorie:Fahrzeuge Kategorie:Raumfahrzeuge Kategorie:Luftfahrzeuge Kategorie:Landfahrzeuge Kategorie:Dimension X Kategorie:Kraang Kategorie:Waffen Kategorie:Schauplätze Kategorie:Erfindungen